1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fastener structure, and more particularly to a fastener structure and a reversed sounding structure using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional view of a conventional sound tank structure is shown. In the conventional sound tank structure 100, the speaker unit 120 normally contacts the circuit board 130 through an electrode 122 disposed at the bottom or by way of soldering the circuit board 130 through a wire. Due to the restriction in the height, if the bottom of the speaker unit 120 is directly disposed on the circuit board 130, the venting side must face upwards and cannot face the vent (not illustrated). Consequently, the position of the vent of the sound tank housing 110 is not conformed to the design requirements. Moreover, if the bottom of the speaker unit 120 faces upwards, there will be no electrical conduction between the bottom of the electrode 122 and the circuit board 130.
According to the prior method for resolving the problem of electrical conduction, a wire is soldered on the bottom electrode of the speaker unit, and then the speaker unit is electrically connected to the circuit board through a connector or by way of soldering. However, the prior method which requires high assembly cost and involves complicated procedures is not suitable for mass production.